Consequences
by SilverRoseThorns
Summary: Dean and Sam are in for the fight of their young lives. Seperated from each other and hunted by something hiding in the darkness. Will they find each other in time or will they lose each other forever? Hurt/Sam Protective/Dean
1. Chapter 1 Dean's Challenge

**Chapter 1 Dean's Challenge**

Middle of Nowhere, North Carolina

Knock, Knock, Knock.

I jumped quietly out from under the musty smelling motel sheets. Instinctively running for the rifle, as all of dad's training kicking in overdrive through the heavy fog of sleep. _You never know who, or what for that matter, could be at the door._ I took a quick glance at Sammy who was curled up an sleeping peacefully, undisturbed by the sudden knocking. _Not even thirteen years old and he's already seen more then the average sixty year old, _I thought bitterly to myself as I loaded the long range rifle. _Well here goes nothing_. I gripped the rifle tightly in my hands and shook Sammy awake. _Man, I hope I'm not waking him for nothing. He just went to sleep._

"Get up Sammy!"

"Wha..." Sam moaned as he rolled over on his side covering his head with a pillow.

"Get up now!" I said as I pushed him off the bed. I watched as he landed to the floor with a loud thud. _Oops! _

Knock, Knock, Knock.

This time the whole door shook allowing the already peeling off paint to rain down in chips.

"What the…" Sam yelled as he tried to untangle himself out of the covers.

I quickly covered is mouth before he could finish. _What on earth is going on out there? _I thought as I watched the door. I turned back to Sam. "Ssssssshhhhhhh!" I hissed as I raised the rifle.

Sam glared angrily but stopped as the knocking started up again, a look of fear and confusion spread across his face. _Shit that's just great_, I thought as I helped him to his feet.

"Dad?" He whispered as he stood up next to me glancing at the door.

I shook my head. _I wish Sammy_. _If it were dad though he would have used his key or the secret code. No telling Sam that_.

Knock, Knock, Knock.

"Open up! It's the police! We have a warrant!" A husky male voice shouted from outside

the door.

I stared at the door in horror. _The police, what the hell? _I thought as I quickly regained my cool for Sam. He was frightened, I could tell by the look in his eyes. _Damn it dad what did you do?! I swear if it's because of the credit fraud, I'll kill you. _I grabbed Sam by the shoulder and gave him a good shake to wake him up.

"Go, grab our stuff and wait in the bathroom, if things get bad, I'll say 'tapioca' and you

go out the window. Understand!?" I yelled at Sam as I stopped shaking him.

Our 'stuff' sadly consisted of one duffel bag of some clothes and necessities. _Thanks to dad who took off with the rest. _He was always doing things like this when he got in one of his moods.

"Tapioca…?" Sam muttered groggily as he stumbled toward the bathroom.

He sounded terrible.

"Just go!" I yelled… _Kids these days, questioning the tapioca_…

"What about you?"

_Kids these days, always worrying_.

"Don't worry I'll be fine. And just remember what dad told us to do. Call Uncle Bobby!"

I said sternly, giving him the two thumbs up.

The knocking at the door was quickly turning to banging. I slowly walked toward the door, hiding the rifle behind my back. _You could never be too careful these days demons seemed to show up everywhere. _I took one last look at Sam as he high tailed it into the bathroom, closing the door as he went. I sighed, _Wish me luck_. And with that I opened the door.

"Hello officers, may I be of some assistance?" I asked as charmingly as I could. _Why am I being so polite? I will never know._

"Is John Winchester your father?" The cop asked. He was heavyset, with a large walrus

moustache; in fact, he even had red skin like a walrus.

_I should be used to this by now, _I thought. I know very well of the risk of hunting, but come on. Dad had been out hunting for almost four days, leaving me

behind with a worried and very sick Sam. I hadn't wanted to risk him getting worse so I

stayed behind. And here I was fixing his mess anyway…

"Yes, but he's out buying cough syrup for my younger brother, he's sick." _Why did I_

_mention Sam?_ I heard him start pretending to throw up. _At least I hope he's pretending…_

"Can we ask you a few questions?" His partner, who was just as equally as handsome,

asked.

"Sure." I said. _These guys were just typical cops. You know going out on patrol, eating_

_doughnuts. They probably never even heard of a demon. If need be Sam and I could_

_get away from these two no sweat. _

They began pushed their way past me and into the oven of a motel room. When I remembered that I had the rifle behind my back, but too late, the guys were already inside. _What on earth was I thinking taking the rifle, and what was I planning to do with it? Man am I getting to be paranoid._

"So why are you looking for my Dad." I asked. _What had he gotten himself_

_into this time?_ It seemed that whatever he did something stupid Sam and I always ended up paying for it.

"He's wanted for questioning in the disappearance and murder of a banker here in town."

_Dad…I was so going to get him when he got back, if he got back. _I must have looked

guilty or something cause the next thing I know I'm getting the third degree.

"What's that you're holding behind your back?" The other cop asked. _Apparently Walrus_

_man and his faithful sidekick blubber boy weren't going to be leaving me alone anytime_

_soon. _I thought desperately for a way out searching the room hopelessly as my face turned a bright red.

"Come on, show us your hands, what are holding back there…oh I see, is it Playboy?"

Walrus man asked impatiently.

"What…NO!" I stammered as my face turned redder, _But not as red as Walrus man._

"Can I see, is it the new swimsuit issue?" he became even redder, looking more and more

like a walrus each second. He was getting sweaty too, and I could smell him from three

feet away. _Not that I could blame him it must be 100 degrees in here seeing how there_

_was no AC. Yeah thanks dad, thanks a lot._

"NO!" I yelled.

By now Sam had stopped pretending to throw up. Which meant he was probably listening in on this awkward conversation, but that was the lest of my concerns. As I realized that I had no possible idea how to handle this situation. _How was dad ever going to trust me if I can't deal with Walrus man and blubber boy. Heh, I would be sure to tell Sam that one_. I thought as I chuckled to myself.

Meanwhile, Blubber boy had made it to the bathroom door with me noticing and was now knocking on the door.

"Are you okay in there?" he asked. Sam said nothing.

As Walrus turned his attention to his partner I threw the rifle under the bed. It slide perfectly underneath if you didn't count the loud thud it made.

"What was that?" he said as he turned around. I couldn't help it. In my mind I saw tusks

grow out of his face. A real live walrus was in the motel room.

"Have you ever heard of Lewis Carroll?" I asked straining not to laugh.

"Huh?" Walrus said. By now Blubber boy was losing his patience with Sam.

"Come out of there or I'll break the down the door."

I doubted very much that he could do it. I mean really come on. He was just trying to scare Sammy. But I knew now I had to get Sam out of there with or with out me.

"What are you doing my brother is sick…" I pleaded as I inched closer to the bathroom

door. Walrus man cut me off as he waddled in front of me. _Damn!_

"Is your father in there with you?" He yelled at Sam. Who by now must have been

freaking out. It was time to cut my loses. As Walrus man and blubber boy began pulling out their guns.

"Do any of you guys want any tapioca?" I asked, making sure Sam could hear me from

the bathroom.

**The game was on**.

TBC

Please review all it takes is to press the little button bellow.


	2. Chapter 2 Sam's Pain

**Chapter Two: Sam's Pain**

"Tapioca…?" I muttered groggily as I closed the creaky bathroom door, throwing the duffle bag on the floor. _What on earth is tapioca? Ohhhh… I think I'm gonna be sick…_

Knock, Knock, Knock.

My eyes bulged as the knocking at the front door echoed around the bathroom. _Wait a second what are police doing at the door? _Thoughts went running wild in my head and it felt like the room was spinning. I ran to the sink and quickly splashed some water onto my face. I sighed as I looked up at the mirror. _Well_, I thought, _this is as good as it is gonna to get, huh? God, I look like crap. _I thought as I turned away.

"I gotta puke." I mumbled to no one in particular as I gripped my stomach.

I sucked it up and went to the door and listened. I could heard Dean open the front door, and some general chitchat_. What did you do dad? _I thought bitterly. Suddenly another wave of nausea hit me and I leaned over the toilet. _Oh, Please_. _Why me? Why couldn't Dean be the sick one? _I barfed as I hoped desperately that Dean would hurry up_. Well their goes my supper, and I thought it was bad the first time around_. I turned away, trying to regain my composure as I leaned against the door for some support.

"Hurry Dean" I whispered silently knowing it was only a mater of time before I started up again.

I decided to listen to what they were saying, when they began to whispering. It was as if none of them wanted me to hear. I scoffed. _Just because I was the youngest didn't mean I didn't understand. And why is it I always get sick? Why not Dean? Or better yet Dad? Then maybe we could stay in one place for more than a day or two…_

Out of nowhere a loud crash rattled the doorway_. _It sounded as if things were getting really bad out there, as shouting soon followed.

Knock, Knock, Knock. Someone was knocking on the bathroom door.

"Are you okay in there?" a gruff sounding voice asked from the other side of the door

said. A part of me wanted to say no, panic washed over me.

I calmed down slightly when someone else who sounded a lot like Dean suddenly shouted. I wondered what he was doing out there. It sounded like Dean said something about Lewis Carroll real loudly, as if he were making a really bad joke. I sighed pitifully, _only Dean can joke at a time like this_.

My mind began to wander about the bathroom. _Man is this motel cheap and disgusting. This bathroom looks as if it's seen some better days, I thought. _It was growing hard to breathe, as there was no circulation in the musty and moldy room.

Suddenly the voice yelled much louder. "Come out of there or I'll break down the

door!"

_What had happened? _I wondered as I thought of what to do. My mind raced a mile a minute. _Should I crawl out the window yet or wait for Dean? _I glanced at the small, high window and cringed at the thought of crawling through it. There were dead flies, ladybugs and God knew what else in the windowsill and is that a cigarette? But I'd been through worse. That's what dad always told us. No matter what you see or what you get yourself into, there will always be something worse. _Yeah, I like to see you stay here for four days with a fever with nothing to do but listen to Dean walk back and forth deciding whether or not to call you. And with no AC! Not so fun, huh dad!_

I heard Dean say something pleadingly. _What is going on out there? _I pressed my ear closer to the door in hopes of hearing something. I winced as the knocking started up again.

Knock, Knock, Knock.

"Is your father in there with you?" The man, who was obviously a cop, said.

By now I was beyond freaking out. _Why had Dean let them in? Unless they had just barged in, but for that they needed a warrant_… It was then that I realized how much trouble we were in. _Dad!!_

It was then that I heard it. Dean yelling out…

""Do any of you guys want any tapioca?"

It was the signal, unless Dean had suddenly acquired a taste for tapioca, which I highly doubted since I had no idea what it was and even if we had been eating nothing but

baloney and cheese for four days I highly doubt he would. The man eats candy bars for

breakfast.

It was the signal all right, and time for me to get out of there. I ran to the toilet and stood on the cover as I pried opened the window slowly. Making sure it didn't make too much noise. It hadn't been opened in a long time, and was hard to open. Paint chips clung to my sweaty hands as it finally came lose. I began climbing through making sure I didn't become stuck. Normally, I would have, but apparently I have lost weight from being sick and eating nothing but baloney.

I heard the door bang and creak as I made my decent. I fell to the ground and almost sprained my ankle, but I was out_. _

"Yes!" I cheered patting myself on the back. Now I would just take the duffel bag and wait for Dean to come and run. _Wait!_

_The duffel bag! Damn it! I left it on the toilet! _After calling myself a moron a few times I attempted to go back through the window, but suddenly I felt drained of energy as I began to feel nauseous again. _Great, I couldn't get back in even if I really wanted to or not. Now what was I supposed to do?_

"Police, we have a warrant for your arrest!" An angry voice screamed from the bathroom.

_Oh, crap_. I stood frozen in place wondering what on earth I was supposed to do in a situation like this. _What would Dean do?_ Echoing through out my brain.

"Hey you! Freeze!"

I looked up at the window and to my horror to see a very angry man screaming at me. _Run you moron,_ I thought. "Oh, crap!" I yelled and turned and ran for it without a slightest idea where to go. _Dean where the hell are you!_

_**TBC**_


	3. Chapter 3 Hot water

**Chapter 3: Hot Water**

Unless I was there I would have never believed that Blubber boy could kick down a door, let alone lift up his leg in that fashion. Never in a million years, and apparently nether did his partner Walrus Man. We both stood opened mouth, a look of shock embedded our each of our faces as the cheap motel bathroom door came down with a crash, a cloud of dust and paint chips left hanging in the air.

Blubber boy ran into the room, gun drawn and ready for action. It wasn't until then did Walrus man and I realize the seriousness of the situation as he began drawing out his own gun too and I began my escape. I knew it was long past time to cut my losses and make a break for it. _Oh shit! Sam please be safe! _I prayed as I took one last look around the room and made a break for the front door. But blocking the way was an angry and red-faced motel manager. I froze like a deer caught in front of a cars light. I knew I was already to late.

"You little brat! You're not going anywhere!" He yelled as he threw a wild punch in my direction.

I tried to move out of the way but failed as his fist landed into my chest knocking the wind out of me and pushing me to the floor. I knew damn well Walrus man wasn't far behind. Panic was quickly taking affect of me as I gasped for air. I looked up and screamed as he tried yet another attack on me.

"AAAHHH!" I cried as the manager charged at me like an angry bull. I threw a hard kick into his thick chest with deadly force. He crumbled to the ground, the wind knock out of him. In the back of my mind I wondered if I used a little too much force.

"Paybacks a bitch. Huh?" I whispered as I got to my feet.

It was at that moment that I felt walrus man jump on top of me, pinning me to the ground. All of his weight seemed to suck the life right out of me. I gasped for air and thrashed out in vain. _I'm going to die_, I thought as I struggled to breathe.

"Get off me you great …" I gasped, but never got to finish the sentence as I felt the handcuff's snap shut around my wrist.

_Sam! _I thought. _Let him be okay_. My eyes flickered to the bathroom door as Blubber boy came charging out. _No Sam_! I smiled slightly as I gave in to the cops request.

"The other kid's getting away!" He yelled as he help the manager up. The manger gave him a funny look as he climbed slowly to his feet.

"What's going on?" He yelled, obviously annoyed that he had no idea what was happening.

Blubber boy ignored him and picked up his phone and began to call for backup. I knew things had just gotten a whole lot worse for me. I listen carefully to make sure I was right about Sam.

"We've got the older brother, but the younger one jumped out the window," He said to whoever he was talking to.

There was some static on the other end and then some words that I couldn't make out. Blubber boy's face turned red. _Well, redder than it had been_.

"No, he's gotten away, and we need backup!" He yelled into the receiver.

There was some more talking, and I gave up trying to make sense of it. He put the phone away.

"Where did your brother go?" He yelled at me. I was leaning up against the side of the bed red face and exhausted. I didn't exactly know what to say.

So I smiled. "I don't know." Hey, it was all I could come up with. Looking back, I could have said Wal-Mart. I could have said anything.

"We're taking you in for questioning, and resisting arrest!" Walrus man grumbled as he pulled me to my feet. "Maybe then you'll talk."

"Aren't you going to tell me my rights?" I asked smugly.

They ignored me as they dragged me outside. There was a bunch of people in their pajamas watching to see what was going on. _Great, _I thought, _I'm famous_. They put me into the patrol car, which, incidentally, smelled of doughnuts. Jelly doughnuts. I smiled as the irony of it all sunk in. _Doughnuts_, I scoffed. Touché.

The ride to the station was a quiet one. No one spoke a word to me after I told them what was so funny. Hey they asked, and after that I didn't bother supplying a conversation. Instead I listened closely to the police radio. They had no idea where Sam was or how old he was. They were out there looking for a 10 year old with black hair. _Yeah, real smart!_ I thought. Seeing how Sammy was 13 and has brown hair and a fever. _But he had to be safe, I was sure of it, but what about me? How was I supposed to get out of this? Did dad expect me to automatically know what to do if we got in trouble because of him? Sometimes I felt he wanted to much out of me. _I thought as we drove into the police station parking lot.

* * *

I was in the 'interrogation room', which in this case, since it was a small town and these weren't exactly detectives, consisted of a chair, a table, and a coffee machine. A box of half eaten doughnuts sat on the table, though no one was thinking of eating any right now. In other word their break room.

"I'm going to ask you one more time, where is your father?" Walrus man blubbered at me.

He had asked the same question for the last hour and we were both beginning to lose are patience. I would answer, "I don't know."

And he would go get himself a cup of coffee after every few tries. It was driving me nuts but it was sort of funny.

"I don't know." I said again, smiling. I could see I was getting to him. I had thought he was going to get serious, but it seemed that this was going to be a piece of cake. Or so I thought.

"Where is your brother? You must be worried about him?" Blubber Boy asked from a corner of the room his arms crossed over his chest a smug look on his face.

I frowned as dangerous thoughts flooded my head. _Sam is fine. He is with Uncle Bobby and he is fine._ I kept repeating it over and over again in my head. But deep down I knew he wasn't, he was all alone out there in the dark. God he hated the dark. Not so much the dark but what hid in it. _Please be all right, _I prayed.

"Hey are you listening to me?"

I was getting ready to say something funny as the door behind me swung open relieving a happy looking cop. _What is it time to quit already? _I thought, puzzled by his happiness.

"We got him!" he said as if it was Christmas morning and he had just received what he wanted.

"Who?" Walrus man and blubber boy asked. As I swerved my head in his direction. _Did they have Sam? _I thought.I prayed it wasn't, that Sam was still free and maybe on his way to Bobby's.

"The Father. We caught him at the motel. He put up a fight, but he's being taken to the hospital."

"What?" I screamed as I jumped out of my chair and at the guy.

_Dad, no not dad! We need you. Sam needs you. I need you. Dad, please be okay. _My mind flashed to the night mom died when Dad said he would always be there for us. As we watched the house burn. _Please be okay Dad!_


	4. Chapter 4 John

**Chapter four: John's Obsession**

I'm on a hunt. Those were my last words (my excuse) to Dean and Sam, to Pastor Jim, and to myself. _This wasn't just a hunt_, I told myself,_ this was personal_. Bobby was going to kill me if he ever found out. You don't go after demons alone, he always said, and you don't make it personal. And now I was facing the consequences. Sam and Dean, they would be the price. I forced the Impala to speed up going way beyond the speed limit.

_Why did I leave them? Should have kept them in the car_. _I 'd at least know they where safe. No you idiot you should of brought them to Pastor Jim's or Bobby's_, I was punishing myself some more. I knew it was close, the thing that had killed my wife and destroyed my family. _If it even lays a finger on Sam or Dean …_

I gripped the steering wheel in an effort to control my anger. My foot slammed on the gas forcing the impala to perform at its max. The tires squealed. _Slow down you don't want to get stuck explaining to a cop that a demon is about to rip apart your kids. _I sighed and eased slightly on the pedal.

The road grew bright as I closed in on the motel, streetlights leading the rest of the way. _Everything's going to be fine, you're going to grab Sam and Dean and drive as far away as possible from this crappy town. _

I saw it the old, ugly motel sign. _Just like everything else around here. _I stopped the car leaving it on in the parking space in front of the motel room. I grabbed my rifle from the back seat and ran to the door. I knocked three times, just like I had told Dean I would do so he could be sure who it was, and not the owner of this dump. No one answered. I knocked again, still no answer. Finally, I knocked thrice and the door slowly opened, but it wasn't Dean.

There was a large man wearing a police uniform that seemed to be stained with barbecue sauce. He was holding a gun pointed in my direction. _What the hell? _I thought. As I was suddenly tackled and knocked to the ground. I felt him handcuff my wrist. But I wasn't going down without a fight. I rolled over and kicked the man in the chest. It was enough to knock the air out of him. As I tried to get up I realized that this was probably all my fault. _Sam and Dean have probably been taken into police custody._

The man got up quickly. I saw the rifle lying not far from where I was, but there was no way I could grab it if I was in handcuffs. _Then again, I wouldn't be able to do anything anyway; it would just get Sam and Dean in more trouble._

"Where are my kids?" I gasped as he forced me to the ground again.

The man had knocked the wind out of me when he tackled me. _Is everyone around here fat? _I thought remembering the banker. _Oh no, the banker! That's what this is about! _My ankle felt like it had been sprained when I was tackled. When he made me stand I gasped out in pain. _It might be broken. _My head was still bleeding from my fight with the demon banker, and one of my ribs was fractured. It too suddenly started to hurt, and the fat cop tackling me had only made it worse.

He and another officer (also fat), who had probably been watching me pull into the parking lot started trying to get me into the car as they checked my pockets for weapons. I started slumping to the ground, as the pain in my ribs grew worse.

"Where are my kids?" I gasped again, as the two men pulled me back onto my feet.

Blood was soaking through my shirt. _I must be hurt worse than I thought…_It was the last thing I remembered thinking before I slipped into unconsciousness.

I woke up in the back of the car. The two cops were talking about something, but I couldn't understand them. They seemed to be talking in slow motion. I felt the pain again, but it didn't last long because I once again slipped into blessed unconsciousness.

I woke up what seemed like an eternity later. There was a bright light shining in my eye.

"Sir!" I heard a voice say. "What's your name? Talk to me. How did you get hurt?"

I opened my eyes, there was a woman wearing a doctor's coat with a stethoscope around her neck._ Oh no, I'm in a hospital…I always hated hospitals, _I thought,_ Why go when you can patch yourself up yourself…_

She began talking to me again, but I wasn't listening. All I could think of was Sam and Dean. _Were they okay?_

"Sir! Sir! Talk to me!" She yelled as she patted the side of my face.

"Don't touch him!" I heard a voice yell, "He's dangerous!"

"He's not even responsive you idiot!" She yelled back. "Now shut up Roger and let me do my job!"

I felt my bed being wheeled away to another room. _I don't need surgery do I? _I thought, _It's just a broken rib, I'll be fine, I'll be… _I slipped into unconsciousness just as a bright light came closer and closer…


	5. Chapter 5 Lost and Found

**Chapter 5: Lost and Found**

I was panting as I ran. I hadn't stopped once since I had left the motel, afraid that I was still being followed. I hadn't even dared to look back. My lungs and side ached as I forced myself to press onward. My heart felt as though it was about to explode from my chest. But I kept on running, imagining them closing in on me, and that thought just made me run harder, faster then I ever ran before.

My nose had begun to run and mucus was now running into my mouth, and I had no tissue! But that was just insignificant compared to my other troubles. I had no idea where I was, and Dean was probably in serious trouble, which meant I was on my own. I finally stopped running. It didn't matter if I was still being followed. I was exhausted, sweaty, sick, and determined not to run another step. I gasped out of breath, fighting back the nagging nausea that plagued me. I looked over my shoulder; there was no one there. Only darkness and the lonely, creepy marsh that surrounded me. I had lost them. That meant I was safe, for a little while.

I sighed with huge relief as I tried to catch my breath. _Was my entire life destined to be like this? Always running? Always looking over my shoulders to make sure I wasn't being followed? What had I done to deserve this life? _I wiped my nose on my shirt. Whenever something bad happened Dean was there to make things right. But now I was on my own.

Somewhere near me I heard a twig snap. I turned quickly in the direction I thought it came from. Nothing, I sighed a relief, but I still felt on edge. I was imagining things; getting myself all worked up over nothing. It was probably just an animal. _Oh man, Dean where are you? Are you safe?_ I thought. I felt as though I was about to brake into a million pieces. I tried to fight back the tears, but they came anyway. _Dean wouldn't be crying at a time like this._ I struggled to force myself to calm down. _Dean would be strong. He'd know what to do. So just think! _I told myself as I leaned against the side of a tree trunk. _You've got to get to a pay phone and call Uncle Bobby or Pastor Jim. _

I looked around, that was easier said then done. I was in the middle of nowhere. I felt the beginnings of a panic attack as my chest tightened and my breathing became labored. _Oh not now!_ I thought. There was that sound again, a twig snapping somewhere nearby. Only this time it seemed louder, echoing throughout the marsh. _Where was it coming from, certainly this wasn't just an animal? Had they found me already?_ I leaned away from the base of the tree and took another look around again, nothing! _Was I imagining things because I was sick? Or was I just plain nuts?_ I shook my head and sighed, _god, my head feels like it's going to burst._

SNAP! It was closer now. I wasn't imagining anything; something was coming towards me, something big. I peered deep into the darkness looking for anything that might explain the noise. I thought I saw a dark shadow pass by a tree. Now I was freaking out. I started to run again, though not as fast as before. My lungs hurt and so did my legs. If it was an animal I was wasting precious energy, but I knew something was wrong. I stumble on a raised tree root and tried to break the fall with my hands but it was too late. My face hit the dirt.

I quickly got up off the ground, as I saw something pass by in front of me so fast it was a blur. _Oh crap, what is that?_ I turned around in circles looking for what ever that thing had been, and there it was again closer this time and moving in fast. _That's it I'm out of here,_ I thought frantically. I started to run again, this time watching were I stepped I had no idea where I was going but it was better than staying where I was. _At least it's not raining, _I thought as I dodged tree after tree and fought my way through the underbrush and saplings, scraping my legs and arms as I went. And then, suddenly, as if the universe itself were against me…

It began to rain.

_NO WAY! YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME! _I thought to myself. My legs and feet were beginning to ache, as I tripped on another fallen branch, the further I got the colder I got. The rain had seeped into my shoes and clothes as it came down harder and harder at each passing second. But I pressed onward, ignoring the pain as best I could. I had lost feeling in my feet, all I knew was that they were heavy and hard to pick up and move forward. My head ached and my nose was running again. Sniffing didn't stop it, as the snot got mixed up with rain running down my face. _Please stop! Please stop raining!_

I was hopelessly lost now. And Dean wasn't there to help me find way.

* * *

I was slowing down slightly and I was having trouble staying in a straight line. I became vaguely aware now that I had been wandering the whole time I was running. I was feeling awful, sick to my stomach. I knew I would only be getting worse because of the rain.

But the marsh had finally beginning to clear, as I stumbled onto a dirt road. I looked at my watch and realized I had been running for three full hours. The thought alone made me sick as I felt a strong wave of nausea. My whole body ached. I looked at my leg; it was covered with cuts. I could see drops of blood mixing in with the rain. _I must look awful,_ I thought suddenly.

Maybe the road would lead me back to town, back to civilization. I forced my aching body forward thinking of all the ice cream I would be eating when I was at Uncle Bobby's. I smiled for the first time since I came to this town. And soon I would be free of it and it's sucky weather.

I had been walking for only a couple minutes when I saw a faint flash of light through the heavy layer of rain. A car was coming. I didn't dare risk it being a cop car and dashed into the underbrush along side the road. I squinted as beads of raindrops ran into my eyes as I stared out at the ever-growing car light. The car stopped and a tall man wearing a large leather trench coat came out. Something about him wasn't right. He stared at where I was hiding. I shuddered. Something wasn't right and as Dad always said, always trust your instincts.

"Sam! I know you're there! So come out or trust me things will be much, much worse for you!" He said, as his eyes turned yellow and he smiled evilly.

_**TBC**_


	6. Chapter 6 consequence

**Chapter six Consequences **

"_The Father. We caught him at the motel. He put up a fight, but he's being taken to the hospital." "What?" I screamed as I jumped out of my chair and at the guy. _

* * *

"What did you say?" I screamed at him. Blubber boy and Walrus man jumped up in surprise and tried to force me back down into the chair. "Get off me!" I yelled as I pulled away from their light grips, and charged at the now frightened rookie cop. His face had now flushed completely white and was clinging helplessly to the doorway as I pushed him to the ground, yelling at him as he fell. "What did you people do to him?" I screamed as blubber boy knocked me to the ground and tried to drag me away. I was shooting the messenger so to say. But I was panicking and taking my anger and frustration out on some poor rookie cop. "What did you bastards do?" I was desperate and no longer thinking about the big picture.

"N…Nothing. He was already hurt. They didn't do anything he passed out while they made the arrest." He stammered as he climbed shakily off the floor, still gripping onto the doorway. "He was pretty banged up when they found him." He continued, still suffering from the shock of the attack.

"Shut up Jim. You're upsetting the kid." Walrus man yelled as he pulled me to my feet and wrapped me in a great bear hug to stop me from thrashing out at blubber boy as he handcuffed me once again. _No not again_. Angry thoughts flooded my mind as I struggled against him.

"What…is he alright? Please!" I begged as I stopped struggling, allowing them to finish handcuffing me to the interrogation table. They stared at me as if realizing now for the first time that I was just a kid, a scared and frightened kid.

"I'm sorry. I …don't know. I don't know." The cop looked away and quickly left the room.

"Please tell me he's okay. He's all we have left." I was seriously begging now. _What on earth am I doing? Get a hold of yourself man. You can't lose it now. _

"Now you listen to me kid. You better calm down right now or you'll be in bigger trouble." Blubber boy said as he glared at me. His face softened as he turned away, pity written all over it.

_Damn it I hate it when people do that they don't know what I deal with they don't know anything about me._

"Yes sir." I mumbled as I put my head down in defeat. _I don't want you're pity I wanted to scream it at the top of my lunges_. _What was I thinking? _I was mentally and physically exhausted all the fight seemed to have sucked right out of me. I heard their fading footsteps and whisperers as they walked out of the room and closed the door behind them. I was finally alone for the first time in hours. I sighed a breathe of relief as I stared about the room. _How on earth was I going to get out of this one? And where on earth is Sam?_ _. _I smiled grimly. _He's probably with Uncle Bobby right now._ It was my one and only glimmer of hope and yet for some strange reason I had a hard time believing it. _What are you thinking? Sam's a big boy he can handle himself. You were younger then he is when you started hunting. Relax, Sam's fine, besides right now you're the one in trouble._

I forced myself to relax and take a deep breathe once more. _Okay let's see what I've got here. _I took another look around the room. It was a grimy sort of place nothing like the interrogation rooms you see in the movies. No this was their break room. _They thought you wouldn't put up a fight. Guess I proved them wrong, huh? _I smiled I wasn't exactly proud with myself. But hey at least I taught them something.

On the table I was handcuffed to lay Dad's case file. Probably mine as well yeah I tried not to think about that. While they were interrogating me they had occasionally skimmed through it as if it held some sort of cheat sheet for dealing with a teenager or something.

_Maybe it says what Dad did that got him in so much trouble. _I reached over to grab it when I heard loud noises coming from outside the door. _Sounds like someone's in trouble, _I thoughtas their voices grew louder and huskier. _Shit! _I knew it was only a matter of time before they walked back in. I stared at the folder, afraid to open it. _What's wrong with me?_ I pulled open the folder and pulled out some pages that looked interesting.

John Winchester

**Accused of second degree theft, first degree murder, first degree kidnapping, trespassing, and resisting arrest. Has two sons, Dean and Samuel Winchester. Ages 16 and 13...**

I stopped reading. _How did they know all this? _I read on.

**His wife died in a fire…**

I couldn't bear to read the rest. Our whole liveshad to be in that file. I imagined the police reading through it, snickering at little tidbits here and there. It made me sick just imagining it._ I wonder if Dad's all right, I hope he isn't hurt too bad. Of course he's not you know he hates hospitals. _Thinking about Dad in the hospital made me think less about Sam, which was a good thing. I couldn't bear to think what could have happened to Sam if he hadn't made it to Uncle Bobby's. There were so many possibilities…

The voices stopped and I waited for whatever was going to happen next. I stared at the door waiting for them to come in and put me in a cell like they threatened earlier to do. The door squeaked open slightly and closed again as the argument started up again, but louder this time. _What are they talking about? _I wondered as I stared back down at the folder in my hands. _No use reading this I highly doubt it mentions anything about Dad's hunt. _I started skimming through the pages, not really caring if it was in order or not when a flash of silver caught my eye. _Well what's this? _


	7. Chapter 7 Rebellion

**Chapter 7 Rebellion**

_Well what do we have here? _I thought as an evil smile spread across my face. _Am I lucky or what? _I rubbed the small trinket in my hands as a plan began to form in my mind. The smile on my face grew bigger and bigger as I started the first stage of my evil idea. _I love you my dear little paperclip_. I thought as I began bending it into the odd shape that I wanted. Sam would think I was being weird, being all obsessed over a tiny paperclip. But he wouldn't have understood that this little paperclip would be saving my ass big time.

Caleb had taught me how to pick locks when I was ten years old. Best lock picker he ever saw, he told me once. I smiled at the memory of the time I spent unlocking and locking handcuffs and doors as Sam cheered at the neat trick. He had been so easy to please back then. Now it seemed as if he had grown up overnight; nothing seemed to make him laugh the way he used too. _But what reason does he have to laugh? I'm in police custody, dad is in the hospital, and he's either at Uncle Bobby's or…_

I was doing it again, thinking about what could have happened to Sam. He was probably with Uncle Bobby, worrying about _me. _I couldn't just sit and worry about him, he could take care of himself. There wasn't much I could do for myself. I was handcuffed to a table, and even if I could pick the lock before they came in, what then? I had no gun, and I was outnumbered. A familiar phrase Sam and I had made up came into my mind. _What would dad do?_

_Dad would find a way out of this. Dad wouldn't just sit and wait for something that wasn't going to come. Dad would find a way around his problems. Either that or pretend that they didn't exist._

I finished bending the paperclip and began picking the lock. I had no idea how long it would take. Caleb had told me once that it sometimes took up to an hour to pick a lock, especially a door. But these were only handcuffs, so they shouldn't take very long. Then again, I had hardly any time at all to do it. Soon the men would be back. Walrus man and Blubber boy. Soon, Sam and I would be laughing about the names I had made up for them, I told myself. I tried a different angle with the clip. _Man, was this a lot more difficult then I remember. _I was beginning to sweat as I grew more and more frustrated. _Damn it! Come on, open_. _I've got to tell Sam my funny jokes and tuck him into bed so he can get better and so I know he's safe. _I was growing more and more tired and frustrated. An just as I was about to give up a small click echoed through out the room.

_Yes, I'm free at last!_ I quickly pulled off the handcuffs and place them quietly on the table. _Now what do I do? _I thought as I pocketed the paperclip and looked around. The happiness faded from my face as the realization hit me. There were two possible exits, I could head out one of the windows, only it was about two or three stories up, and I would have to find a way to open them without alerting the cops. Or I could go out the door I came. I glanced nervously at the door behind me, raised voices still shouting behind it. "Might as well go handcuff myself back to the table_." _I muttered as I began my second ingenious, or stupid, plan of the night.

It had been a while since I had put my plan in motion, and I was still busy trying to pry open the window, which were nailed shut. I had already taken out four rather large nails and was now on the last one. It was rusty and tightly jammed into the old wooden frame that had expanded in the southern heat. My fingers were sore and bleeding from the last four, making it more difficult to remove the nail. I was really starting to hate this plan more and more. I had only raised it about and inch or so when I heard the unmistakable sound of footsteps. _Come on not now, not when I'm so close. I can almost smell the fresh air. _I thought, desperately hoping plan B would work as I pulled harder on the nail. I was beginning to feel like a caged animal awaiting the slaughter.

I pried and pulled it with all my might. It slowly came loose with a loud squeak. I fell to the floor from the force of its release, when the doorknob behind me began to jiggle as the person behind it pushed on the door. Grunts and other angry noises could be heard from behind it as the door creaked loudly. I smiled, plan B was the smartest thing I'd done all night. The door would remain shut no matter how hard they tried as there was now a metal chair wedged underneath the doorknob, holding it shut. These guys had been pretty stupid to leave me, Dean Winchester, in a room alone for so long. And now they were about to face the consequences.

I jumped back to my feet and pushed the window open. It opened slowly, as it was old and obviously hadn't been opened in a while. Also, it had been painted over, and I had to pull extra hard to open it. Finally, there was a loud crunching noise and the window was open. I was right. I was at least two stories up or more, it was a long way down. _Damn, that's just great now what?_. I looked back at the door behind me; they were working out what was happening and were getting madder by the minute, like angry wasps. _Oh man is it worth it? _I thought as I looked down again. I knew if I fell in the slightest bad angle I would most definitely break something. I looked back at the door they were almost inside the metal chair beginning to groan. _What the hell! _I began putting my leg out the window. _Either way I would be going to the hospital. _I thought. I stared down and sighed.

I began my descent slowly as I wasn't looking forward to it. I carefully put one leg out the window at a time an letting it hang of the edge so I was sitting in the opening. _Oh man, I hate heights. _I thought as I slide the rest of my body out. I gripped shakily onto the windowsill as I slid down. I was now only hanging by my blooded and sore fingertips. As some guy once said, "Geronimo!" I shouted as I released my grip. Just as I let go there was a loud bang from inside the room. I smiled as I fell to the cold, dark earth below me.

I landed with a crash and a explosion of twigs and thorns. "Ow!" I gasped as pain spread through out my entire body. _There just had to be a rose bush didn't there_. _Well at lest I'm alive, _I thought as I started climbing out of the thorny bushes ripping my clothes on the branches.. I looked down. I had fallen into the saddest bunch of rose bushes you've ever seen. They were huge, spiky, and completely dried out, which only made it all the more painful. _That smarts_. I squinted back tears as I began the painful process of pulling out thorns and branches from my clothes and flesh.

"Hey you, freeze!" A loud voice called from above. I smiled and looked up to see a red faced and very pissed off Walrus Man. _God, this was too funny to pass up. _

"Oh hey, Walrus Man!" I shouted back. "Isn't life grand?" I laughed as I turned and ran into the darkness behind me as Walrus Man shouted from above.

* * *

I had been running for about an hour, dodging police cruisers and hiding behind cars and buildings. I was deep inside the town, no longer on the outskirts of it like the motel room. It looked all the same though, dirty and broken down. _What a place! _I thought as I finally came to a stop behind a red beaten up truck. I looked around just to be safe no sign of cops and the sound of sirens all but a distant memory. I was in a rundown parking lot in front of a small hardware store. I was panting heavily and I finally allowed myself a rest against the side of the truck. It was wet which surprised me. _Had it been raining? _I couldn't remember hearing it on the news on the other hand who ever trusted a weather man anyway. And then it hit me. _Oh no! Sam! Was he outside when it started raining? Was he right now wet, cold and alone? Lost somewhere in this crappy town? _I hoped he wasn't, that he was safe and warm snuggling up against one of Bobby's dogs.

I started thinking of a plan, hoping it would keep me from thinking of Sammy. I closed my eyes and thought hard for a while catching my breath and relaxing as I did. _Okay here the plan. _I thought. _First I've got to call Uncle Bobby and find out if Sammy's alright. Then I go and get Dad out of the hospital and get the hell out of this crappy town. Then we head to Pastor Jim's for Sam's birthday and our vacation before school starts and pretend this never happened. _I smiled at the plan it wasn't great but it would work. _But what if Sam's not at Uncle Bobby's? _The thought came out of nowhere.

"Sam's fine!" I screamed at myself. "He's fine!" I got up and started down the street to where I saw a small payphone.

I found it a mile down the road. Man was it disgusting, but I didn't care. I could almost hear Sam's cute little awkward teenage voice on the other end asking if I was alright and Bobby saying he was on his way. I pushed the buttons, calling collect, hoping Bobby wasn't as cheap as Dad.

"Hello!" I nearly died from the shock of hearing his voice. I gripped the phone tightly in my hands not sure what to say.

"Hi." I choked, silent tears were running down my face. I tried to wipe them away but gave up as they just kept coming back.

"Dean, what? What happened are you alright?" He sounded panicked quickly realizing something was wrong.

"No, I'm not!"

From there I began my long and troubled story, and by the time I was finished I was on the ground leaning against the phone booth trying to stop myself from crying.

"He's not with you is he?" I asked finally already knowing the answer. The line was silent on the other end for a long time.

"No Dean he's not with me." I let the tears come now not caring if he heard or not. My baby brother was out their somewhere all alone and afraid. My worst nightmare was coming true and there was not a damn thing I could do to stop it.

"Now Dean you listen to me I'm coming to get you now. Stay put and don't worry, we'll find you're brother. I'm coming." He said sternly. "Don't do anything stupid. I'll call the others you hang tight."

I was silent for a moment a plan already forming in my mind. _This was all dad's fault. He has to know where Sam is or what was happening. He has to. _

"Dean are you still there."

"Yeah! I'm sorry but I can't just wait around. I'm going after dad." I said standing up and dusting myself off.

"Now Dean, damn it don't do…" But I had already hanged up the phone. I was not going to be talked out of it. Sam was out there all alone, and I was going to find him if it was the last thing I do.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight Trapped**

"_Sam! I know you're there! So come out or trust me things will be much, much worse for you!" He yelled, as his eyes turned a bright yellow._

* * *

I ran out from behind the dense underbrush and back into the woods yet again. I didn't care if he saw me or not. _What did it matter anyway it wasn't like I could actually get away.._

_A demon! What chance do I stand against a demon? _I thought desperately to no avail, it seemed as if all the things Dad had taught me to do if faced off against a demon had vanish completely from my mind.

_So this is how it was all going to end! _I scrambled deeper into the marsh. I found it hard to believe that only a few minutes ago I had been trying so desperately to escape from it and now here I was hoping to get lost in it once again.

_Dean?! Oh, where the hell are you? You would know what to do! _

I tried running faster adrenaline pumping through my veins. I jumped over rotting tree trunk after rotting tree trunk. But it was no use I was already to weak from my last run adrenaline was making little if no difference. It would probably take a week, a month before I would ever run again after this. _That is if I live that long. Why couldn't I be like Dean? Brave, strong, he never had any problem with this life. How come I wasn't like him? Why did I have to me so stupid and weak? _I thought as tears ran down my face blinding me as I ran._ Where was Dad? …. _I couldn't bare the thoughts that were running through my head. Instead I focused on ignoring them, the pain, and running as fast as I could.

* * *

The rain was coming down harder now making it nearly impossible for me to see. _Why did it have to rain? _I thought miserly as I shivered against the cold causing me to go into a violent fit of coughing. The sky above me lit up, lightning lighting up the sky a loud echoing boom of thunder following closely behind. _Yeah I know just my luck_! I coughed.

Suddenly a strong gust of wind came out of nowhere causing trees to bend and crash all around me. _Oh man! _I looked up just in time to see a rather large branch come crashing down on top of me. I screamed just as it slammed into me.

I 'm not sure how long I was unconsciousness. The truth was I didn't care anymore. Instead I laid there on the forest floor gasping, the air knocked completely out of me. The pain was amassing unlike anything I felt before even worse then the time I broke my arm and two ribs. You see I was used to getting thrown around a lot, hunting wasn't easy. But man did it hurt. The world around me began to swirl as I tried to raise my head. I fought the sudden nausea hoping to God I won't puke.

I laid there for awhile longer, just letting the rain come crashing down on me. I watched the sky above me light up revealing the dense cover of trees and growing darker as if it never happened. I knew I was hurt bad. I was pinned unable to move anything with out bursting into tears. Tree limbs pocking into my skin making large gashes that bleed densely. _It's bad. _I thought as the nausea grew worse with each breath I took. _I am going to die here. _I sighed as I stared back up into the trees thinking of all the places I rather be.

_Dean would think I was giving up. I knew that I was but what else could I do. _Another flash of light lit up the sky. I wondered about Dean and dad and if they were alive or dead. I wondered if the pain in my arm meant it was broken and if the cut on my head would ever stop bleeding and getting blood in my eye. I wondered if my mom was watching me now in heaven and if I would be seeing her soon. I just let go as I slipped away.

I woke to my screams, a minutes, a hour, or so later still pinned under the tree and worse then before. My head was throbbing, my legs were killing me. I ached all over, and to make matters worse I couldn't stop shivering my chough growing worse and worse as I gasped in more and more air. _Oh God does it hurt! _I tried to move my legs to no avail. I looked around and moaned. My cut weren't as bad but they were still bleeding an awful lot. I am lucky I didn't bleed to death. I thought as I watched more of my blood get washed away by the rain.

_Where was he? _I wondered as I began to fall once again in and out of reality. _Surely he heard me scream. Shouldn't he have killed me now?! _I looked around sharply hurting my already aching body more searching desperately. _Do I want to die? _The question scared me. _Do I? _I ask myself, _I don't know. In fact the only thing I was certain on was that if someone didn't find me soon I was going to. _Lightning flashed above me revealing in it's faint glow a figure of a man in front of me smiling at me.

I began screaming, not caring if he heard or not. Not caring if I was brave. I watched helplessly as he walked closer as he kneeling down near me. "Hello Sam." He said quietly as he brushed the hair away from my eyes causing me to wince in pain. "Don't worry everything's going to be alright." He said almost kindly, as he lifted the tree off me like it was nothing.


	9. Chapter 9 Truth be Damned

**Author's note: Thanks MDarKspIrIt and DudetteKika for the awesome reviews and to anyone else who put me on their favorite list or alert list. Thank you all!**

**Chapter Nine: Truth be Damned**

I watched silently from the shadows, as yet another ambulance went screaming past. The storm it seemed had caused a lot of serious accidents and damage. I knew it was only a matter of time before it really hit hard on this part of town. I shuddered at the thought of Sammy out there all alone trapped in the storm. That was if the thing dad was hunting hadn't got to him first. I was filled with terror whenever the thought came to mind.

_How was I going to get in there? _The question had been plaguing me for a while now. _It wasn't like I could just waltz on in and ask to see him. I am a wanted man!_

I watched as the paramedics wheeled away yet another patient through the sliding glass doors. _There has to be a way in there! _I was soaked head to toe from the rain and on the verge of freezing to death. I shuddered violently against the wind. Thunder roared as another wave of freezing rain came crashing down on me._ What and I going to do? _I thought as I looked up to the sky searching for answers. _Dad would know what to do._

The rain began to come down harder stinging me as it landed. _Sam, please, please, be okay! _I begged as I crawled underneath the truck I was hiding behind searching for some relief from the rain. _Maybe Uncle Bobby was right maybe I should have waited for him. _I had been doubting myself sense the phone call, and all the way to the hospital. _It's sickening, I am a hunter, I can't afford to make mistakes._

I crawled out from underneath the truck, just as another flash of lightning lit up the sky. _I am going in there, to hell with the cops. Dad knows what's going on and I know he'll want to find Sammy just as much as I do._

I marched towards the entrance doors, but my hopes were dashed when I noticed two guards at the entrance I hadn't noticed before. They were talking to each other and

thankfully hadn't noticed me yet. But I knew it was only a matter of time before they did. I turned quickly and ran praying they wouldn't turn around just yet.

"Shit!" I hissed loudly as I ran back to my hiding spot behind the rusted ford pick up, wind and rain blinding me as I ran.

_Great, just great, now what am I suppose to do? Sam's out there in the storm of the century and I can't do anything about it. _I checked behind me making sure I hadn't drawn any attention to myself. I sighed with relief when I realized I was in the clear. _I hate this! _I looked around once more and gasped.

"What the?" I whispered, shocked at what I saw in the trunks dirty window. I was completely covered in a dense layer of twigs, mud, and blood. I couldn't even recognize myself. It was then that I got my brilliant plan.

* * *

I walk calmly through the sliding glass entrance doors, right past the two guards who barely gave me a second glance. _I can't believe this is actually working._ I thought as I smiled sweetly at a cute nurse. _One of my plans was actually working. _I walked closer to the information desk past doctors and patients. _This is going better then I thought. _

It was hard to believe that just more then a hour ago. I was soaking wet and clueless on how to get in. I found it really hard to believe that only a half hour ago I was breaking into some family's house, stealing clothes and some cash while they slept and getting a hot shower.

I did feel bad about it, but I was use to it. Sam on the other hand hated it. But being a hunter you had to do what you had to do. But I was proud of Sam and his morals. It meant I taught him well, even if it got in the way sometimes.

I walk silently up to the information desk startling the elderly nurse who sat there.

She look like somebody's sweet old grandma, perfect for my plan.

"Excuse me miss. Could you help me? I got lost." I said as sweetly, and innocently as I could giving her a great big smile. _Please let this work_, I thought as I crossed my fingers behind my back.

"Oh, you poor dear. What your name?" She said as she looked me over like a mother would, noticing the cut on my forehead and the bruises on my cheek. Her face quickly filling with concern.

"My name's Dean. I'm looking for my dad, we were in a car accident. I went home to get some things for him and now I can't seem to find his room." I said sadly making my shoulders slump and looking as pitiful as I could, even going as far as letting a single tear roll down my cheek.

"You poor thing! My name is Barbra and don't you worry. I'll help you find your dad." She said with a sweet smile as she turned to the computer. "What's his name?"

_Do I dare tell her? Damn I didn't think this far threw the plan. Man, that was stupid of me. _I stood there opened mouth unsure of what to say. _What the hell! It's not like I have anything to lose at this point. And there is no way I can get _

"John Winchester." I answered nervously hoping she never heard the name before now.

She smiled as she typed madly on the computer keys in front of her. While I hoped from one foot to next ready to make a run for it if need be. _Would this really work or would I be arrested again? _I was no longer sure this was such a good idea. _Sam needs me, and I've got to find him. No matter what it takes I have to find Sammy._

"Alright let's see here John Winchester is in room 405 in the intensive care unit." She said sadly as she turned from the screen.

I must have looked shocked or something because her face was full of concern. I hadn't realize dad was that badly hurt. It scared me to think dad was lying helpless some where and in pain.

" Are you okay, hunny? Do you want me to call someone for you?"

"No, that's okay I am fine. Thank you for helping me. It's this way right?" I said as I pointed to what I hoped was the right direction.

"No it's that way. Maybe I should take you there. A kid your age shouldn't be up their alone." She said sternly as she got up from her seat.

"No that's okay I can find it. Besides I need some time to think anyway. Thanks again Barbra, I really appreciate it." I said sweetly as I turned to the right direction.

"Oh, okay. Good luck and if you need anything you just come and find me." She said as she sat back down in her chair.

"I will, bye. Thanks again." I waved to her as I walk away down the long and lonely hallway with only my thoughts to keep me company. _Maybe it would have been better if she came with me after all._

* * *

I watched the police who were guarding my dads door with intense curiosity from across the hall. _I should have known. _I thought as I slid to the floor my back to the wall. _Nothing was ever this easy. _I pondered on what to next searching the hallways for some idea.

_I can't get caught. I can't get caught._ I chanted it over and over again. As an idea began to form in my mind. _God, please let this work!_

I looked around the hallway making sure it was clear. My plan was simple make a big enough distraction to get them away from the hall long enough for me to sneak in. _Simple, yeah right! _

I turned back to my target, a young nurse reading a magazine in the waiting chair. I ran towards her looking as frantic and as scared as possible.

"Help…Help… somebody call the cops!" I shouted as I skidded to a stop next to her.

"What? What is it? What's wrong?" She demanded as she dropped her magazine on the floor and gripped my shoulders.

"I…I…He….He hit her. I saw it. I saw it." I sobbed as she let go of me.

"Who hit who? Where did this happen?" She yelled as she ran towards her desk grabbing her phone.

"My Dad he's hitting my Mom. They're down the hall in room 207. You have to help her. I tried he's to strong. He. …He hit me too." I choked back more sobs as she turned to me noticing for the first time how badly beat up I was.

"Oh my God!" She gasped as she dialed frankly into the phone. The phone that just a few minutes ago I had tampered with.

"Shit it's not working." She screamed as she turned to me on the verge of tears.

"Wait I know. Wait here I saw some cops down the hall. Don't worry everything is going to be fine." She yelled as she ran down the hall.

I waited for ten minutes before I too ran down the hall, making sure it was empty. I walked quickly into the room shutting the door behind me as I went. In the room was one bed surrounded by monitors and a curtain. I walked slowly toward them, afraid of what was behind them.

"Dad?" I whispered as I pulled the murky blue curtains away.

I gasped unable to move. _This can't be my Dad could it? _I thought as I stared at him. I walked closer to him and pulled the hospital curtain around us.

"Daddy!" I whispered fearfully as the monitors beeped all around us.

" What happened to you?" I stared at all the tubes, monitors, and bandages connected to him. I cried as I reached out slowly to touch him, my hand rested above his.

"Dean!"

I froze unsure if I had imagined it or not. "Dad?" I choked as I wiped away the tears from my eyes. I watched as a faint smile spread on his face.

"Hello son!"

**Hit that review button people! Thanks!**


	10. Chapter 10 Demons

**Thanks Brown-Eyed Angle1234 for the review and sorry about the underlined sentences, didn't realize it till you mentioned it so thanks for the heads up. Also thanks for all the people who put me on their alert and favorite list. **

**Chapter 10: Demons**

I started to sit up but found myself unable to as pain shot through my chest and shoulder. _Damn! _I thought as I swat away Dean's hand as he reached over to help me. He sighed angrily and stepped back. I groaned as another wave of pain shot through my back making it feel worse then any pulled muscle I'd ever had. _I should have let him help me,_ I thought as I finally got into the right position at last.

"Hey Dean!" I groaned as I looked around absorbing the scene. _How the hell did I get in a hospital!_ The memory of the night events were hazy. I remember rushing back to the motel room and ….nothing else. I sighed and shocked my head. _It must have been one hell of a night, _I thought as I tugged on my handcuffs.

"Dad?"

I Looked up at Dean and my mouth dropped as the memories of the night came rushing back, the hunt, the race to the motel room, the police, and the blinding hospital lights. _Sam! _

"Dean? What on earth happened to you?"I gasped.

He looked awful, his face was pale, his hair and clothes damp looking, he had a large lump and cut on his forehead along with little tiny cuts and bruises.

"Puberty." He sighed with a halfhearted smile.

"Damn it Dean it's not time for jokes!" I snapped not in the mood to hear his vain attempt at a joke. _Sam? Where's Sam? _

"Sorry." Dean sighed sadly as I looked around the room for Sam. _Where was he?_

I froze. _Where was Sam?_ Panic surged through my body as the realization hit me. _He's not here. I'm too late!_

" Where is your brother?" I ordered as the panic in my voice began to take over.

"I don't know Dad. The police…. He got away….But …" The panic and sadness was obvious in his voice as he looked away from me.

"Where's Sam?!" I begged as I grabbed his shoulders forcing him to look at me.

"I am so sorry Dad. I don't know where he is."

I froze. _My little boy was out there and in the hands of a monster. _My face turned pale as the room around me began to spin. _It's got Sam! This is all my fault I should have never have left them alone. I should have….._

" Dad! Are you okay?" Dean begged. "Dad!"

_That monster has got Sam! Oh God! Sammy my baby boy. What have I done?_

"Dad? Come on Dad snap out of it I need you! Sam needs you!"

Dean's desperate pleads snapped me out of it. _He was right Sam needed me to be stronger then this. _I looked up at Dean's scared face, _we are going to get Sam back no matter what._

* * *

I struggled to find the right words to tell my Dad that I had lost Sam, and as the words finally left my mouth I felt a huge way of much needed relief. The stress of the night had rock me to my core. I waited for Dad's response knowing that any second Dad would explode in a fit of rage. _But I was ready for it. Now we could get Sam back. _But I knew it was a foolish thought. _Sam was long gone by now. _

And to make matters worseDad had turned white the moment the words left my mouth. I hadn't expected that. Dad was always so cool under these situations it was then that I knew it worse then I could ever imagine. _Dad knew what was going on?_

"Dad, please talk to me. Dad please!" I begged as I shook his shoulders praying that I hadn't given him a heart attack or a stroke. I stopped when Dad finally pushed me away with a groan and a sob.

"Dean you need to tell me everything." he demanded, his face still pale and weak a single tear running down his cheek.

"Dad!" I gasped as I watched tears begin to build up in his eyes_. But Dad never cries, not since mom died…_

"Dean! Tell me what happen at the motel? What happened to you and Sam? Did….." I cut him off the anger and frustrations of the night came rushing back to me.

"Did what? Dad, what on earth is going on? You were hunting something weren't you, and it went wrong that's it isn't it? That's why the police are going nuts over you! Something went wrong on your hunt. And now Sam's the one being hunted!" I yelled, panic surging through my body. _What the hell is happening?!_

"What happened at the motel?" He ordered as his face turned angry and frustrated.

"No Dad what happened to you? Sam and I were waiting for you to show up for days, and then out of nowhere here come in some nosy cops waving an arrest warrant in my face saying you kidnapped and killed some banker dude. So tell me dad what the hell is going on? Cause I hope it was real worth putting Sam and me in danger!" I screamed as I began to pace back and forth waiting for my severe punishment for disobeying. _I've never yelled at Dad before. I always followed and obeyed orders no questions asked. It scared me to think that I could. I was as bad as Sam now. _

"Dean Winchester how dare you! You know what I have to do. I'm a hunter for God's sake!"

"Yeah! But you're a Dad too." I shot back my face turning red with embarrassment.

He sighed. "Do you think I don't know that Dean. You and your brother are all I care about!"

"I know that Dad! But that is only when you aren't hunting." I cried as tears rolled down my face. "Sam's right your obsessed!"

Dad sat there shell shocked, never had I ever questioned him. _I knew I went to far Dad was right he was a hunter and he was my Dad he just had to figure out how to make it work better. "_I'm sorry Dad I didn't mean it I am just…. tired." I sighed hanging my head in shame.

"It's okay you've had a rough night we both have. But you've got to listen to me. I had to do this hunt if it had been another I wouldn't have gone I would have let Bobby handle it and take you guys up to pastor Jim's place like I promised. But Dean this was important for all of us." He pleaded.

"What was so…..You were hunting a demon!" The realization hit me like an anvil. _I couldn't believe it. Only one type of hunt made my dad nutty and that was a demon. He always hoped one day it would be the demon that killed mom but it never was. _

"I wasn't hunting just any demon. I was hunting the monster that killed your mother. I found yellow eyes!"

I stood shocked unable to breathe or move from where I was standing. _He found the monster, the monster that took my mom away. He actually found him. _"Did you get him?" I begged remembering the banker who was killed.

"No, he got away but I got one of his buddy's. But Dean that isn't important. What's important is that it's after Sam! I don't know why but it is. That's why I was racing to the motel. I was trying to get to you before it did."

"What? Why on earth would it be after Sam? He's just a little kid." I gasped. _No not Sam! Oh my poor baby brother what chance did he stand against a demon? _I started to tremble, as I collapse into one of the hospital chairs.

"I don't know but it wants Sam bad. It planned this whole thing the banker, the police, everything. Hell! He was the one who called the police. and it all leads up to him getting Sam. I sorry Dean I should have know it was a set up. Everything was just too easy. I should have protected you and Sam better. I should have taken you to Jim's!"

The hospital room was deathly quiet. I couldn't breathe as the room began to dance around in front of me. _Sammy! I am coming for you I promise. _I began telling Dad what happened hoping it would help us find my little brother.

* * *

It was a while before I managed to get Dad free of his handcuffs. I had to lift him onto his feet and help get him dressed in some clothes I had found for him. We hadn't spoken sense he told me about the demon and how it was after Sam. The silence was killing me as it gave me time to think of all the what ifs I had been dreading on my way here. We made it into the hall, Dad leaning on my shoulder, still recovering from emergency surgery from a stabbing wound he received from a letter opener the banker had. His arm was bandaged up to his elbow, broken in three places. He was also covered in long abrasions. He groaned with each step gripping his side as we made are way down the long hallway that seemed to be endless. I pushed open the emergency exit door and walked through sighing as I looked down at all the stairs we would have to go down.

"Will you be alright?" I asked as I stared up at him.

"I'll manage." He said as we marched forward, unaware that we shut the door just in time, as a group of police officers ran down the hall and into the room we had just escaped from.

The trip down the stairs was awful we almost lost our balance at least a dozen times. Dad was now in an amazing amount of pain and was bleeding slightly from his stitches. We walked out into the rain, getting soaked instantly.

I looked up to Dad his face was grim to say the least_. _"Now what?" I asked already knowing he had a plan.

He pointed towards the truck I was hiding behind earlier and said, "We're going to borrow that and get back to the motel. Then you are going to call Bobby and tell him to meet us there and then we're going to get your brother back."

"Okay!" I cheered as we limped towards the rust bucket. A sense of peace fell upon me. Dad was safe and we where going to find Sam together. Nothing was going to stand in are way. We marched on knowing from here on in it was going to be one hell of a fight.

**TBC**

Please Review!


	11. Chapter 11 Go Back to Sleep

**Hey everybody! Sorry it took so long to update I had a major case of writers block lately. I hope you all enjoy the new chapter and please review. All of your reviews help alot. Chapter twelve will be up in a few day hopefuly.**

**Chapter eleven: Nightmare**

_**Screaming. **_

_I' m screaming, but nobody hears, as I run desperately through the forest. My clothes tear against the trees, scratching my face and arms. I watch as my blood spills and trickles down my skin. So much blood! I moan, growing dizzy at the sight. It's dark and cold, as hail and rain hit my body, stinging my skin and leaving me feeling weak and cold. Shadows surround me, following me wherever I go, but I know instantly they're not shadows but the monster I 'm fleeing from. I scream again as my head fills with intense pain, my knees buckle beneath me as I fall to the ground in a scream of agony. I lie helpless on the forest floor, unable to move. My vision goes cloudy for a second, my head is turned violently towards the sky by unseen hands. I whimper in pain as I try desperately to close my eyes, to avoid the horror to come, but find myself unable to do so. I know that any second the monster I'm running from will appear before me. And as it does I begin tupdateo scream. A scream that could pierce a person's soul…barely recognizable as human…_

* * *

I awoke screaming, tears running down my face, blurring my vision and distorting color. My heart raced, pounding in my chest, as I waited for the moment the monster from my dreams would appear before me. _I've had the same dreams for weeks now_, I knew how it ended. I shuddered violently against the mere thought of it.

_I should've listened to its warning._

Something inside of me, paranoia caused by a hunter's intuition, had always told me it was more than just a dream. But that couldn't be true, nightmares were just nightmares. _Right?_

But then again, I was once unafraid of the dark, thinking it simply the absence of light. I had been wrong then, and now here I was, wrong once again. _I should have told Dean_, I thought, _but I was too afraid he'd think I was being a baby_. How very foolish I had been, by not telling him.

_I was wrong, dead wrong!_

I coughed loudly, the spasms of which shook my body violently. Leaving me in shock realizing I had coughed up blood, panic engulfed me, as the metallic taste of it began to fill my mouth. _Oh God!_ I groaned as another wave of violent coughs sent my body once again into another way of spasms. My coughs sputtered to a stop leaving me feeling sick and tired.

I looked around, surprised to find myself lying in front of a warm fire, on a small worn, and beaten couch. _What the hell! _I gasped shuddering,even with the fire and the quilt that was wrap around me, I felt cold, my teeth were chattering. I shivered violently, causing more painful coughs. _Where the hell am I? _I thought as an overwhelming sense of panic surged through my body. I remembered now, the night adventures. The demon who killed my mother and destroyed my family had taken me hostage.

I looked around the room where I was being held prisoner. _A cabin!_ I thought noticing the usual cabin paraphernalia, like a mounted animal head above the fireplace. Coughing again, I struggling to lift up my head any higher then my pillow. _Great a cabin that's real original. _The atmosphere was too nostalgic, too cliché, too… antiquated… Panic and anger surged through my body, as I began to wonder….

_Maybe the whole thing was just a dream brought on by my fever. Maybe the whole time I've just been in one of my dad's friends cabin, while dad was out hunting. Maybe I am safe. _I snorted, unable to believe my own desperate lies. _Yeah right! Now I'm losing it._

I knew that I was the prisoner of a monster. Looking up, I half expected to see yellow eyes staring down at me from the ceiling. I wondered what it planned to do with me. I regretted that instantly as all of my dad's stories began to fill my head.

_Is it going to kill me? Or…worse…_

I knew from my father that there were things worse than death, much worse things then death. So waking up still alive had left me with a bitter sweet feeling. _God please help me_, I begged as I stared up at the cracked ceiling, pain shooting through out my body.

_What was he planning on doing to me? Why was I ….Oh God _I cried as a sharp pain shot through my head, making the room swirl around, as I slipped into darkness.

* * *

I must have been out for awhile, the once raging fire was now just smoldering ashes and embers. The room was softly lit with the early morning sun. I laid there drifting in and out of sleep, thinking about Dean and Dad and where they could be. When a sharp wave of pain shot up my leg. I knew it was the pain that had woke me from my feverish sleep. I groaned, as I tried to sit up, noticing that I was soaked in sweat head to toe, my body still feverish.

"Dean…." I rasped, my throat dry and swollen as if I had swallowed razor blades and cotton balls, even breathing caused pain. _Dean, where are you? _I thought, as I tried my best not to swallow.

A single tear ran down my face as I remembered that I was alone, taken by a monster. Another wave of pain shot up my leg causing me to cry out this time. _God it hurts!_

Suddenly out of nowhere a sudden and painful wave of nausea came over me. I choked back on the coming tears, trying my best to control the nausea, as it proved pointless. I coughed, choking back on the upcoming vomit, as I threw off the quilt that was wrapped around me as quickly as I could. I tried my best to ignore the pain as I rose slowly off the couch.

I had no idea where to go or what to do! The helplessness and anger grew inside me; as I

struggled to control the tears that were fighting to escape. _Daddy where are you? Why haven't you found me? 'We can't save everyone!' Dad voice answered sadly. _I let lose the wave of tears I tried so hard to hold back.

By the time I finished crying the nausea had grown amazingly worse, as I started climbing off the couch. I stood for a second only to collapsed to the floor, screaming in agony. My scream seemed to go on and on till finally stopping short in my throat in crying sob. _Oh god does it hurt! _I looked down at my leg, it was covered in thick bandages soaked through with blood. _Wha….What happened? _The nausea roused painfully from my throat, an being unable to stop it I heaved onto the rug next to me. _Great _I moaned collapsing a foot away from the disgusting pile. shaking violently. _Dean, where are you?_ I groaned looked up at the ceiling not noticing the footsteps drawing nearer and nearer.

"Sammy, what are you doing out of bed?" The monster mocked as he kneeled down next to me pushing the hair out of my eyes.

"Leave me alone!" I coughed sending my body into another fit of shakes as the darkness began to surrounded me.

"Sammy, is that the famous Winchester stubbornness I hear." He laughed picking me up

roughly and placing me back on the couch. "Don't worry kid-o your safe now." He answered smiling as he pulled off the bandages on my leg. I screamed as an intense pain shot up my leg.

"Maybe it's best you go to sleep now." YED whisperer as I drifted off into darkness.

TBC


	12. Chapter 12 Angels and Daemons

Chapter 12: Angels and Demons

The escape from the hospital had gone surprisingly well. The truck (if you can even call it that) still had the keys in the ignition. I guess the owner figured no one in his or her right mind would want to steal it. I guess he's right too; we weren't exactly what you'd call sane, and if that wasn't lucky enough it only took a couple of tries to get it going. I was even given the honor of driving the piece of crap, seeing how dad was in no shape to drive. We were also lucky enough to have peeled out of there before the cops showed up. But that had been nearly an hour ago and it seemed our luck had finally run dry, as if the universe had decided to fix the temporary anomaly. The weather had gone from bad to worse; rain, hail, and hurricane force winds hit violently against the old truck, causing me to swerve wildly on the road. Our quick and successful escape had suddenly turned into a fight for survival, even dad looked scared, and that hardly ever happens. The weather report on the radio claimed tornadoes were sprouting up everywhere. My hands were gripped tightly on the wheel as I swerved out of the way of failing tree branches. I couldn't imagine what Sam was going through. He had run out in all of this sick as a dog without a coat and a demon hunting him down for God only knows what. _He could be dead for all we know,_ I thought, regretting it instantly as panic yet again washed over me. _Please God protect him. _I prayed silently staring ahead out the window, tears blinding me as lightning lit up the sky, hoping against all hope that there really was a God that was listening to my prayers, who somehow would deem me worthy of attention. But there was no God, and if there was, what kind of God would have let my mom die? I glanced at dad hoping against all hope he'd have some idea where Sam might be and tell me everything would be okay. Instead he looked about ten years older, tired, and sick. He was staring ahead out of the window with a vacant expression, no doubt thinking the same thing I was. There was no way Sam could survive this.

"You okay dad?" I demanded as he began to groan softly. "Dad?"

"Wha….oh yeah I am fine just keep your eyes on the road." He mumbled pointing ahead at a fallen tree branch.

"But…"

"Dean I said I was fine now drop it and pay attention to the road. It wont help your brother if we die in a car crash." He snapped, turning in my direction.

"Okay." I mumbled feeling ashamed. Dad was right I had to pay attention Sam needed me. The sound of hail the size of baseballs hitting the truck brought me back to reality. As I stared ahead. It was now next to impossible to see anything except when the occasional lightning lit up the sky.

"Dean! Watch out!" he screamed as a lightning bolt hit a tree, causing it to fall into the road.

"Shit!" I hissed, swerving out of the way just in time. "That was to close." I laughed nervously.

"Dean! Look out!"

I jumped at the sound of my dad's scared voice echoing through the truck, an overwhelming feeling of dread hit me as lightning lite up the sky, a loud explosion thundering through the air. I screamed as the front window shattered, raining down shards of sharp glass onto us. I watched in horror as the truck lifted up and began to roll over again and again, slamming me into the roof of the truck and back into my seat. Blood blinded me as I was thrown forward into the steering wheel, a sharp pain hitting me as darkness began to overwhelm me. _Please God....Nooo_!!! I blacked out.

* * *

I knew when I spotted the tunnel of the small tornado it was already to late, and that all we could do now was brace for impact. But even that opportunity had passed as we took a direct hit from a flying tree. Pain shot through me as we flipped over and over again, my stitches stretched to their limits. _Oh God!_ I begged as I hit the roof yet again, blood mixing in with tears as it ran down my face. _Dean?! _I gasped as yet another wave of pain hit me this time sending darkness along with it. Nooooo! My mind screamed as I forced my eyes trying to catch a glimpse of Dean. I forced myself to look and fear began to plague me. _I have already lost one son._ _I will not lose another_, I thought as I managed one final look, just as the truck lurched forward. I watched in slow motion as Dean was flung forward and into the steering wheel his head slamming into it, his limp body slumping forward.

"Nooooooo!" I screamed, as the truck began to spin in circles as if it were merely a toy. _No please not Dean take me instead_, I begged as darkness yet again tried to force me unconscious. _Mary please watch over our son_, I thought as the darkness took me over.

It was quiet now even the wind and rain seemed to have silenced as I took my first breath of consciousness, pain raging in my badly beaten body. _Where....What....._I thought as the nights events began to form in my mind in an all too vivid fashion._ Where was Dean?_ I gasped as the image of him hitting the steering wheel flashed in my mind. _Oh god no! _I turned quickly towards him ignoring the pain in my ribs and side. _No! No! No!_ There he was, hanging lifelessly in his seat, blood dripping off his face.

"Dean!" I whispered as I quickly unbuckled my own seat belt and fell to the roof of the truck. I gasped as intense pain shot through me leaving me weak and disoriented. _Oh Please God not now my son needs me,_ I thought as I began to crawl towards him. The pain was now nothing but a numbing reminder of the day before. The rain had started up again pounding on the truck. I quickly unbuckled him, careful not to jostle him to much. He fell forward, slumping into me his head resting on my shoulder.

"Oh Dean no!" I begged as I lay him down on the roof of the truck brushing away all the broken glass. "Dean! Please no wake up! I need you kid-o," I begged as he brushed away his bangs from his eyes. How many times did he beg for a haircut? How many times have I ignored my own sons? I sobbed loudly as I lifted him up in my arms. "Please Dean don't leave me." He looked awful, his face was cut up, his nose bloody and broken, but worse of all was the gash on his forehead. But he was breathing and his pulse was strong. I looked around for something to stop the bleeding with but found nothing, everything was either to wet or dirty to use.. I peeled off my shirt and pressed it to his forehead, the blood already beginning to seep through.

"Dean, wake up buddy!"

He was suffering from shock and with the rain pouring in at a quickening pace it was only a matter of time before he got worse. I began to look around the cabin of the truck for something to cover him up in. Everything was thrown and tossed about making it difficult to move and find anything of use. I pushed aside a toolbox revealing an old blanket. It was dirty and slightly wet, but it would have to do. _Okay Dean, let's figure out a way out of this mess_, I thought, pulling him up into my lap and covering him up with the blanket. The temperature seemed to have dropped significantly making the situation ten times worse. _Oh god Dean, now what!_The wind whistled through out the cabin, sending yet another wave of rain through the broken window and into the truck. I needed to find a phone, but looking around it seemed ridiculous to even think I would find one in this mess. Dean was shivering now and moaning, which was a good sign that he would regain consciousness.

"It's okay Dean you're alright, every-thing's going to be okay." I whispered, kissing him on his head,

_praying I was telling the truth._

* * *

The roads were slick and full of hidden dangers as I drove the beaten up Chevy like a mad man, through the storm. _Damn, what was with those Winchesters!_ Bobby thought angrily as he swerved to avoid a falling tree. _What the hell was Johnny thinking leaving them like that?_

He replayed the phone call in his head for the thousandth time, when Dean told him about the police and Sam disappearing. He had never heard Dean cry, ever. The boy was obviously in serious trouble, and Sam missing, had he heard that right? Where was John? and to make matters worse Dean had gone off mad as hell after him. He knew time was short so the second the phone went dead he had gone into action immediately calling pastor Jim and Caleb for help. They were just as panicked as he was. Caleb had even run out on a hunt to come to the Winchesters aid. He had saved Pastor Jim for last, knowing full well the man would eat him alive. For a holy man he sure could swear. He flipped out when he realized he was only a few counties away. Why didn't he leave the boys with him? He demanded, threatening to load John full of buckshot when he found him. Caleb was no better, he was amazed as Jim when he heard Sam was sick as well as missing. Why didn't he ask for help? Bobby knew full well why he didn't. He was too damn stubborn, that's why.

The sky had suddenly grown darker and Bobby new what that meant a tornado. He stopped the car just in time watching the small tunnel disappearing onto another dirt road. That was close, he sighed as he began to driving down the now littered cover street. He had only gone a few feet when he saw a truck laying on it's top, broken glass littering the street. His mouth dropped when there waving desperately for help was the one and only, mud covered, John Winchester. He screeched to a stop, just barely missing him in time.

"Johnny, what the hell are you doing in the middle of the road!" Bobby demanded as he jumped out of the car.

"Please help....Dean!" He pleaded, shaking violently as he pointed towards the truck.

Oh my god! Bobby thought running towards the damaged truck. "Dean, Oh god, Dean, No!" There laying on the roof of the truck was Dean in a pool of his own blood.

"What have I done?" John pleaded helping Bobby into the truck.

"Shut up and help me get him the hell out of here!"

John shut up hearing the anger in his friend's voice and quickly grabbed his sons legs, and began carefully dragging him out.

"Jeez, what the hell happened?"

"I don't even know where to begin." John answered in a barely audible whisper, as he stared down at his hands which were now covered in Dean's blood.

Bobby couldn't believe how pale Dean looked, his face was as white as a ghost. It was hard to imagine he was even the same kid. and John was just as bad. They carried him out and as soon as Bobby could he reached down and throw Dean onto his shoulder in a fireman's hold. John looked really bad too, he realized as he headed towards his car. He was soaking wet a bandage wrapped around his head, wrist, and chest, his white t-shirt shirt revealing the large ugly bandage.

"God! John, what the hell did you get yourself into!" He gasped watching John stagger after him. But he couldn't worry about that now, Dean needed help and the only way he was going to get is when they found the others. Pastor Jim and Caleb both knew how to deal with this kind of head injury, as did he. He placed Dean carefully into the back seat, and ran to the truck grabbing a bright red duffel bag mark first aid. As he did John grabbed a blanket and moved quickly towards his son covering him up and pulling off his wet clothes.

"I am so sorry kid-o." He begged as he pealed of the last of the remainingclothes, wrapping him fully in the dry blanket. John knew damn well that Dean would hate it when he woke up, but they couldn't take the risk of him catching pneumonia on top of everything else.

"Here see what you can do till we can reach the others." Booby demanded shoving the large duffel bag into John's arms, who was now also sitting in the back seat clutching desperately to Dean.

"Okay Bobby! Thanks for this."

"Don't you thank me it was Dean who got me out here." Bobby angrily spat as he slammed the car door shut and climbed back into the car. "And don't you think for a moment..." He stopped short not wanting Dean to hear him finish. "Just help him!" He Demanded throwing the car in reverse and sending it down the destroyed street yet again.

* * *

There were voices, faint, angry, voices, echoing all around me. I couldn't make them out, but I didn't care all I wanted to do was sleep. Maybe then my head wouldn't hurt so much. But I knew that was wrong if you go to sleep you might not wake up and there was something I had to do. What was it? I thought as I tried desperately to open my eyes. They felt like they weighed a ton, as nothing I did would make them open. The voices were louder now and much more angrier. This time I could make them out it was dad and no, it can't be, Bobby. Where did he come from? I wondered. And why are they arguing?

"Dad...." I gasped as the realization hit me. _Sam! Where the hell was Sam?_ I tried desperately to get up but it was pointless. I looked around and was surprised to find myself in the back of Bobby's car. So I wasn't crazy Bobby was here. I tried again and got up slowly still stiff and sore. My head was killing me. I reached up and found it wrapped up in a thick bandage. Well that's not good, I thought, as I began to grow woozy. The voices snapping me out of it.

".....You damn idjit..." The voice screamed.

"They're my boys I damn well do what I want with them!" Dad screamed right on back.

"Not if you keep this up you wont." The voice, Bobby's voice screamed.

"What's that supposed to mean!"

"You know damn well what it means." Another voice answered just as angry.

What the hell was going on? Was that Caleb? I thought he was in Massachusetts hunting down a windego. And why are they yelling at dad? I got up sliding slowly out of the car. What were they wasting time fighting for when Sammy was missing? I had to stop them. But where the hell were my clothes?

"I can't believe this!" Well neither could I. Where the fuck are my clothes?

"Well believe it buddy! You must have been out of your mind leaving those boys like that. Hunting a demon alone! What were you thinking?" Caleb yelled looking as if he was about to knock out my dad.

I had to stop this after all who else would help find Sam. "stop." I said faintly, but they didn't listen instead they kept it up. I gather up the blanket I was in and wrapped it around me, seeing how I couldn't find my clothes anywhere. Here goes nothing, I thought sadly.

"Look I know I am not the best father in the world, but I love my kids." Dad screamed getting in Caleb's and Bobby's face.

"That's an understatement!" Bobby yelled spit flying in all directions. If they weren't going to fight before they were now. I got up slowly gripping tightly onto by blanket. This ends now!

"STOP IT!" I screamed leaning onto the car. "What are you all doing wasting time when Sammy is out there."

"Dean!" they all said shocked.

"Don't you Dean me. Am I the only one here who gives a damn about Sam!"

"Dean calm down every....." Bobby began.

"Don't you dare tell me to calm down. Sam's missing." What was wrong with them? Didn't they understand? Sam was missing, being hunted my a demon who wanted him badly enough to risk everything. And Sam was sick, bad enough that if dad didn't show up soon I would have gone to the ER without him. My body began to shake in fury and in pain so much that I was afraid I would fall.

"Dean please..." Dad begged walking towards me his voice full of concern.

"Don't you dare! I kept calling and calling you, but you never answered. You don't care about anyone but yourself." I was crying now, as I collapsed to the ground to weak and tired to stand up any longer.

"Dean, I am so sorry." He pleaded as Bobby ran and picked me up giving me a tight bear hug.

"No!" I begged, giving up a very little fight. "No!"

"Every thing's going to be okay." Bobby insisted forcing me back inside the car. I gave up letting him push me inside, my head killing me.

"I'm sorry." I mumbled laying back down on the seats.

"You have nothing to be sorry about Dean you did nothing wrong." Dad answered as Bobby fixed the blanket.

"You're damn right he doesn't," Caleb and Bobby yelled.

"I know it's my fault Sam's missing and Dean's hurt," He admitted sadly. "But that doesn't change anything Sam still out there somewhere."

"And we're going to find him!" Caleb answered sincerely.

I sighed, at last it seemed the fighting had ended and everyone was finally on the same page. "Great! And we can start by finding me some clothes. I don't need to go fighting some demon nude do I." I said in my charming voice. "Because that right there is perverted."

Bobby laughed and shock his head. "Sure Dean you can borrow some of Caleb's things."

"Good now that that's settled can we please go look for Sammy."

"Yeah and I know just the person to ask." John said solemnly.

"Who?" We all chimed.

"Missouri!"

**TBC **

**Please review!**


End file.
